


i'll always be here when you wake

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Other, but then TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF, lil bit of angst, protective drew is the reason i get up in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Harrison has a nightmare, but Drew's there when he wakes up.





	i'll always be here when you wake

Drew was jolted awake by the feeling of someone tossing and turning against him. He pulled himself into consciousness, his brain taking a few seconds to catch up as he figured out what was going on.  

Someone next to him was mumbling something.

“ _No, no, no_!” they were saying, “ _stop! Please_!”

That distressed sound tugged at Drew’s heart, but in his half-asleep state, he still hadn’t figured out what was going on, until he remembered who he was in bed with.

Harrison. Something was wrong with Harrison.

That thought snapped all tiredness out of him in an instant, his limbs tensing as he turned over to look at his boyfriend, who curled up in a ball, the duvet tangled around him as he continued to mumble in his sleep.

“Harrison?” Drew said softly, his hand laying flat on Harrison’s back. “Come on, love, it’s time to wake up.”

Harrison didn’t seem to hear him, too lost in whatever his brain was conjuring up for him.

“Come on, Harrison,” Drew whispered, nestling down into the bed so he could pull Harrison close. “It’s okay. You’re having a nightmare. You need to wake up.”

Harrison kept tossing and turning, and Drew watched him, his heart thudding.

“Wake up, it’s okay,” Drew said. He kept repeating “it’s okay,” over and over, whispering it in Harrison’s ear and brushing his fringe from his forehead, where it was stuck against his skin in sweat.

Then, with one big shuddering breath, Harrison’s eyes snapped open.

“Hey,” Drew said soothingly, taking Harrison’s face in his hands, his thumb swiping across his cheek. “There you are.”  

It took Harrison a few moments to register what was going on. “What happened?” he mumbled.

“You were having a nightmare. Pretty bad one by the looks of it.”

“Oh.”

“D’you wanna talk about it?”

Harrison’s face was inflamed red. He turned over onto his side, facing away from Drew. “Not really.”

Drew slunk an arm around Harrison’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest and holding him close, peppering kisses across the back of his shoulders. “You sure? It seemed pretty distressing.”

“It’s fine,” Harrison mumbled. “I get bad dreams sometimes. Not a big deal.”

“It’s a big deal if they upset you.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Harrison said again. “I don’t wanna be a nuisance.”

“ _Hey.”_ Drew turned Harrison over so that they were facing each other, one hand cupping Harrison’s cheek. “You’re _never_ a nuisance to me.”

“Never?”

“Never ever.”

A hint of a smile flashed across Harrison’s face. “Not even when I put my cold feet on yours?”

Drew held back a yelp as Harrison brushed their feet together, grinning instead and pulling Harrison closer still, inches away from his lips. “Not even,” he said. “I love you, Harrison, and if there’s something upsetting you, then I want to know.”

Harrison stilled, taking a sharp breath in.

“What?”

“You’ve just—” Harrison began, staring at Drew in wonder. “You’ve never said that before.”

Drew rewound the sentence in his head and realised what he’d just let slip.

“You mean, you hadn’t already figured it out?” he said, with a grin. “You didn’t know that I, Drew, am hopelessly and desperately in love with you, Harrison?”

Harrison let out a squeak that Drew could tell he’d been desperately trying to keep in. Then a smile spread across Harrison’s face, a proper smile, much closer to that usual Harrison Beam™ of his. “Say it again.”

Drew couldn’t help but smile too. “I—” he kissed Harrison’s forehead— “am—” his cheek, “so—” his other cheek— “in—” his nose, “love—” and finally, his lips, “with you, Harrison.”

By the end of it, Harrison was giggling furiously, his face bright red as he burrowed into Drew’s chest. It was a sound that Drew lived for. 

“ _Drew,”_ Harrison said, his voice muffled. “I love you, too.”  

Drew felt like his heart might burst, and there was a large part of him that inexplicably wanted to start singing, but he forced himself to take a breath and speak properly. “So, what do you need? How can I help with all this nightmare stuff?”

“Don’t need anything,” Harrison said, his arms tangling around Drew’s waist, his head resting on Drew’s heart. “Just need you.”

“That’s good,” Drew said, bending his head to press a kiss to Harrison’s hair, “ _because I’m not going anywhere_.”

They clung onto each other, holding tight, all trace of any bad dream forgotten.


End file.
